BTL-S3/A4 Y-wing
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) The BTL-S3 was the most common Y-wing configuration. A two-man strike starfighter, the first crew member piloted the craft, while the second acted as a gunner and controlled the two swivel-mounted ion cannons, located right on top of the cockpit. Many Y-wings of this variant were modified with defensive rapid-fire blaster turrets replacing the ion cannon turret, and particle cannons instead of the dual laser cannons on the nose. These Y-wings were used as heavy capital ship destroyers, and were eventually phased out by the new B-wing starfighters. The BTL-A4 Y-wing starfighter was the one-man version of the BTL-S3 starfighter model. Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Galactic Alliance, Pirates, Mercenaries, Smugglers, Independant Defense Forces Ship Type: BTL-S3/A4 Y-Wing Class: Assault Starfighter Manufacturer: Koensayr Manufacturing Crew: 2+1 astromech droid (s3) 1+1 droid (a4) MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 600 cockpit 150 Sensor/Communications Array (2) 80 ea Engines (2) 250 ea Laser Cannon (2) 65 ea Dual Ion Cannon (1) 55 (2) Shields 250 side (150 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 30md points of damage or less. Anything more than 30md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 25 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere: 1000kph, mach 7 if shields are on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate up to a week under normal useage. Combat ops will decrease this 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 16m Height: 2.7m, 4.2m on landing skids Width: 8.6m Weight: 28 tons Cargo: 110kg WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10+30 single blast, 5d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Dual Ion Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-missile RANGE - SPACE: 7.2km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3.6km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 to shields, roll on ion damage table if target is damaged) RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike (S3) +1 (A4) WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launcher (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time equal to the pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 4 per launcher BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 8 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range or 22 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 35 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 40 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 2000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. ASTROMECH SOCKET - Allows an Astromech Droid to be jacked into the ship and act as an inflight techician COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodeg at level 6 and 12 +1 autodge at Level 5 and 11 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)